The Bracelet
by sephira-san
Summary: Major Lemons...Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into town and she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why i
1. A new Hikari and Yami

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Ryou/Seto

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral,

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into town and she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSanago owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millenium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Becuase the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said, it is not a Millenium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

Her left hand touched the door knob. "Please behave...You got us kicked out of 2 schools already, my dad is fed up with this...Let's make this one work?"

The other sighed. "Fine...Let's just get this day over with..." the second girl groaned as the door opened.

The first girl wore the same clothes as the other girls wore in the school...A pink and white coat, white top and a short blue skirt...The only thing different was her shoes. Black ankle boots...And the second girl wore the same thing, except she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to be in her own clothes. Not some uniform that the school wants them to wear. She had black knee high boots...

"Class, we have 2 new students starting today." she looked at the girls. "This Shayna Sunshine and No...No...What is your name?"

She rolled her purplish-blue eyes. "My name is Noe...Not spelled N.o.a.h...It is spelled N.o.e...Ow..."

Shayna had elbowed Noe in the side. "Be nice..." she growled in a low voice.

"Girls please have a seat next to Ryou Bakura..." the teacher said.

Noe followed Shayna and eyed another white haired boy sitting on the other side of Ryou. Shayna sat next to Ryou, as he raised his hand to show who he was and Noe sat on the other side of Shayna.

The teacher went back to explaining the days lesson plan. Everyone listened to the teacher, including Shayna, even though she had no clue where they were at. Ryou had opened his text book to the page they were learning and shared it with Shayna. She had tapped Noe, but she waved her off.

"Here..." said a voice.

Noe looked and it was the other white haired boy she saw. She waved him off as well, but he insisted. Noe felt his lips at her ear as he whispered.

"You gotta look like your paying attention...I should know, I got into trouble..." he whispered.

"Fine..." Noe's eyes looked at the teacher then back at the book...

After the first few classes, it was finally lunch time...Finally, about 30 minutes or so with no learning. Noe was thrilled. Of course she could've picked better people to sit with.

"Shayna, it's so good to see you." Ryou had said. "I thought my dad was joking when he told me you were coming."

"Well, I missed you..." Shayna looked at him with her purplish-blue eyes. "And Noe missed you as well."

"Yeah...I missed you, Ryou...Can we leave this dump." Noe said.

"So, Shayna is Noe your sister?" asked Joey.

Noe gave a laugh. "Not likely..."

"Noe, please...You told me you'd behave..." Shayna scolded her.

"I lied..." she leaned back in the chair. "Shit, these chairs hurt."

"I like this girl." smiled Malik.

"She's great..." Bakura added.

"Is it me or does it seem that Noe is acting like Malik and Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"She's acting like them..." said a girl from behind Yugi.

"Tea..." Tristan smiled.

"Shayna, Noe this is Tea..." Atemu introduced them. "Tea, this is Shayna and Noe."

"Noah?" she asked.

"My name is spelled N...o...e...Got a fuckin' problem with my name, bitch." she glared at her.

"Noe..." Shayna was getting upset. "I'm sorry, you must forgive, my Ya...I mean Noe..."

"Why don't you just fuckin' tell em, Shayna...You nearly blurred it out...Or would you rather just let Bakura and Ryou be the only ones." Noe's arms were on the table now.

"Shut up..." she said.

"Okay this is just too weird...Is Noe related to Bakura and Malik? Coz, she sounds like them." Marik spoke up.

"No, Bakura and I just go way back, whatever your name was..." she looked at him.

"My name is Marik..." he told her.

"Yeah, hey you know what." Noe tossed something at Marik and he caught it. "There's a quarter...Call someone who cares." she stood up. "I'm hitting the ladies room before lunch is over."

"I fuckin' love her..." Malik told them.

"She's one of a kind..." Bakura smiled.

"I'm really sorry guys...She promised to be good..." Shayna put her head down.

"It's fine..." Yugi told her. "We have to deal with Malik and Bakura everyday."


	2. A New Yami

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millenium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millenium item...By the way Malik is Yami Marik and Marik is Marik

Shayna was walking with Ryou, Yugi and Atemu...The others were walking ahead of them, with Noe picking on Joey...Malik and Bakura laughing. Shayna shook her head. All day she's been apoloizing for how Noe acted and she knew she wasn't responsible for her.

"Tell me, Shayna..." Atemu spoke up finally.

"Tell you of what, Atemu?" she knew what was coming and couldn't deny it.

"You are Noe's hikari, which means she is a Yami like myself, Malik and Bakura." he told her.

"How do you know that, Atemu?" Shayna looked at him.

"All the hikari's have things that are similar to their Yami's of course." he gave a smile.

"Yes, she is my Yami...And yes, she is very much like Bakura..." she admitted.

"Did she come from a Millenium item?" he asked.

"No..." Shayna said.

"How did Noe come to be?" Atemu was puzzled.

"Stop it..." said Joey.

"What's wrong..Little Joey doesn't like a girl picking on him?" Noe teased.

"Someone else to annoy them.." Malik said.

"Great...Just what we need...Another pyschotic person..." Marik groaned.

"Can I finally take this crap off..." Noe unbuttoned her pick coat, drapped it over her arm, started unbuttoning her white top.

"Shayna, you better come do something about Noe...She's starting to strip." called Tea.

"What..." she ran up to her. "Noe, stop..."

She groaned. "Thanks a lot, Tea..."

"Wait till we get home..." Shayna scolded her again.

"I'll get you Tea..." Noe snarled.

"Well, here we are..." Ryou stopped.

"Where do you and Noe live, Shayna?" asked Marik.

"We live here..." Shayna pointed at Ryou's house. "My dad has the same job as Ryou's dad, so, it was his idea that we move in here."

Bakura put an arm around Noe's waist. "Someone to help with the destruction around here." he said.

"Destruction? I love it..." Noe replied.

"Bye guys..." Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him into the house.

"Nice meeting you...Come on, Noe..." Shayna tugged her.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you fuckin' dweebs again...Good day, my dear Pharaoh..." Noe laughed and ran to the house.

"Wait, how does she know you were a Pharaoh?" asked Tea.

"Never mind..." he said.

"Pharaoh?" asked Yugi as he entered his room.

"Yes, Yugi." he replied.

"How does Noe know you were a Pharaoh?" Yugi sat next to him.

"It was when I was Pharaoh, Yugi..." Atemu looked at the floor. "Noe hasn't changed it seems, but she can't be here...It's impossible..."

"Are you telling me she was sealed in a Millennium item?" asked Yugi.

"No...Noe was never a holder of a Millennium item...She could careless about them, unlike Bakura. From what I can remember they were unseperable." he looked at Yugi.

"Are you saying that Noe is a thief like Bakura?" his violet eyes were wide now.

"Yes...She was known as Thief Queen as he was Thief King...Let's have dinner Yugi...Enough about Noe." Atemu got up. He knew Noe was sealed in an item, not a Millennium item. That only meant that Shayna must have that item of where Noe came from. Tomorrow he would have to talk to Shayna...Hopefully without Noe near.


	3. The Bracelet

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

"Shayna that bracelet is beautiful..." said Tea.

"Thanks..." she smiled.

"Keep away from the bracelet bitch." Noe glared at Tea.

It was the following day at lunch...Noe wanted to play hookie, but Shayna insisted that she go to school. She didn't know why...Noe hates the outfit that the girl's wear. Yeah the skirts are like short, but Noe does like the tight leather skirts and smaller tops.

"I was just admiring it." she replied.

"Yeah, right..." Noe still glared at her.

"So, what's the design on it?" asked Tristan.

"It's egyptian tribal markings...My dad found it when he was in Egypt and he thought of me..." Shayna told them.

"This is all touching and all, but I am going to the ladies room..." Noe stood up and walked away.

"I'm going to the boys room." Bakura walked away as well.

"Don't worry about Noe...It takes her a while to get use to a place." Shayna told them.

"She's hot..." put in Tristan.

"But she's out of your league..." Marik said.

"The only person she's out of league with is Bakura..." Tristan told him.

"So, you're saying that Noe would ever go for Bakura?" Marik ate his fruit. "Look at Bakura...He's bad...He steals, kills if he wishes...What girl wouldn't go for him?"

"Oh, Bakura..." she said.

"Your lips, Noe...They taste like wild strawberries." Bakura's hands ran through her hair. "We've always been daring."

Her hands were under his white shirt as she gazed into his brown eyes. Still she saw the King Thief inside of those eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." Noe's right hand made it's way inside his pants. They didn't care if it was school grounds, because they both didn't want to be there. The lunch bell rang, but they paid no attention.

Bakura shoved his tongue into her mouth, as he felt her hand making it's way to his member, but that was cut short, when he felt a hand tug on his coat. Growling he looked towards the hand and saw Ryou. "Your timing is really bad."

"Time for class." he told him.

"You go to class, Ryou...Bakura and I have something to do." she smiled.

"It is time for class...You and Bakura leave your hormones alone..." Shayna was behind them.

Noe growled. "You know, I am plenty naughty right now and I would like Bakura to plant his c.." her mouth was covered by Shayna's left hand.

"Okay, okay...I don't need to know what you are feeling right now...How about this...You stay for the rest of school and you stay home tomorrow." Shayna reasoned with her.

"Can you wait a few more hours, Bakura?" asked Noe.

"What the hell...Why not...I'm only half way ready." he put an arm around Noe's neck and they walked to class.

"And what was this you saying that Noe is out of Bakura's league?" Marik raised both eyebrows.

"Why go with that psycho when she can have me..." with a cocky smile Malik followed them.

"Shut up, Marik." Tristan walked behind Malik.

"Believe me Marik...Noe and Bakura belong together..." Shayna was next to Ryou.

"More than you know..." Atemu whispered.

Noe leaned back in the chair...She really wanted to be with Bakura right now...He was so to fucking her right there in the hall of school, but Ryou had to come and ruin it. Noe's right hand drifted to her inner thigh. Thinking of Bakura was turning her on. She wanted him to take her out of class, rip her school uniform off and fuck her...

Bakura who was now sitting next to Noe, turned his head and saw what she was doing. True he was getting a hard on when her hand made it inside of pants, but after Ryou is wasn't a big deal, but now...Watching Noe he started to become hard and it was unsettling...Bakura's eyes looked at the clock...1 o' clock now...School was almost over, but could he stand it?

"Ryou, come to the board and do this problem." said the teacher.

That broke Bakura's thoughts and of course Noe's. They both looked at each other and she could tell that Bakura knew what she doing. Noe smiled at Bakura and pulled her skirt up to where he could nearly see her ass. She always liked to tease him. Even 5,000 years ago she did the same thing.

'Hurry up...I want school to be over...' thought Bakura as he felt himself become harder. "Can I go to the bathroom, teahcer?" he raised his hand.

"Of course, Bakura." she nodded as he darted out of class.

"What's up with Bakura?" Shayna leaned closer to Noe.

"He's hard...If you get what I mean." smiled Noe. 'True I am evil...I knew he was watching me rub my thighs and I couldn't resist flashing him half a cheek...' she thought.

"Oh..." her eyes went wide. "Oh, my..."

Bakura locked a door in the bathroom, unzipping his pants as he stood over the toilet. His right hand firmly around his hardened member and the thought of Noe running through his mind, he began to stroke himself...His eyes closed as his head went back feeling the pleasure...Noe was a naughty girl and he would have to punish her later. A slight moan escaped his mouth as he pumped himself faster. His free hand was planted against the wall as he went faster.

"Noe..." he moaned.

With the mention of her name he pumped faster and felt himself nearing the end. Thinking of her always made him feel like this...Bakura's eyes were tightly closed now as he felt himself release. Flushing the toilet now, putting himself back together he washed his hands. Bakura had never done that during school hours...It was usually at home why he was watching porn, but this was better...He had his love back with him...


	4. Meet Duke

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

"You said if I stayed all day, I can stay home tomorrow...I stayed and so I stay home..." Noe danced around.

"Yes, you can stay..." Shayna watched her.

Malik had grabbed her by the waist as she danced around...Their crotches touching as he pulled her close, but that was cut short when Bakura grabbed her. Malik glared at him...Unusual as it was for Malik to fall for someone, but Noe was different...She was just like them...Ruthless, cold and sadistic...Now, if he could only claim her, like he has planned.

"Looks like we might have a fight on our hands..." said a voice.

"Duke..." smiled Tea.

"Shayna, this is Duke Devlin..." Yugi announced. "Duke, this is Shayna...She's Ryou's best friend."

"Hello." he said.

"Hi..." she smiled.

From ahead Noe stopped and turned. She saw a black haird boy with green eyes kiss Shayna's hand. "Who is that?"

"That my dear Noe is Duke Devlin...He's another pathetic friend of theirs..." Malik said.

"I don't like him...He better get his fuckin' hands off my hikari-chan..." she paused. 'Did I just say hikari-chan out loud...Well, Malik is okay to know...I can tell he's a Yami.' she thought.

"Hikari-chan?" he questioned. "Shayna is your hikari?"

"Yes...I am a Yami..." she gave a wicked smile.

"You come from a Millennium item?" he asked.

"No...I just came from an item..." she faced Malik now, placing her right hand on his left cheek as she looked deeply into his lavender eyes. "There's a few things you don't know about me, Malik." her lips were close to his. "I know you think I'm hot, but you can't have me...I've belonged to someone for 5,000 years..." she turned away and looked at Bakura before joining her hikari.

"She's in toxicating..." Malik was still wrapped up in how she was so close to him.

"It's ashame she's taken." smiled Bakura as he started to walk away, but Malik grabbed his arm.

"Who has her?" he asked.

"Me..." a wicked smile now appeared on Bakura's face as he took his arm back.

"Shayna-chan..." Noe appeared next to her.

"Noe-sama..." she smiled.

"Noe, this is Duke...Duke this is Noe.." Yugi introduced them.

"Hello..." he took Noe's hand. "You have an interesting name."

"It's Noe...Pronounced Noah...I spell it with an e..." she stared hard at Duke. Something told her he was not one to leave alone with Shayna. "We must go home now, Shayna-chan."

"Of course, Noe-sama. Nice meeting you Duke...Ryou, come on." she called.

"Coming...Bakura move it..." he said running.

"That Shayna is cute..." Duke said.

"Careful, I don't think Noe likes you though." Tristan put in.

"Noe doesn't like me." cut in Tea. "We just met a day or so ago."

"Can't blame her." smirked Marik.

"What was the rush, Yami-sama?" asked Shayna.

"Hikari-chan, I do not like that Duke...He's bad news..." Yami Noe said.

"He seems nice..." she smiled.

Noe took off the pink coat, started to untie the big blue tie and tossed them on the bed. Slowly she started to unbutton the white top. "Don't be left alone with him...I mean it...Remember last time?"

"Yes, I do...I am grateful for what you did...I'm not into Duke anyways...I like someone else." Shayna slipped a purple short sleeved top on with matching purple capri pants.

"You like, Malik? He's cute for a pyschopath...But I'm in love with the King Thief...Have been for 5,000 years..." Noe slipped a sheer purple top over her white bra she wore and put on a short black skirt.

"No...It's not him...I like Marik...Something about him I like..." she looked at her Yami. "Are you wearing that, Noe-sama?"

"What is it too much?" she rolled her eyes. "Fine...I'll change the top, but not the skirt..." she removed the top. "From what I heard from Ryou about Bakura, your one lucky hikari..." she put on a lavender short sleeved midriff top.

Noe was right...Shayna was lucky to have a yami like her...Unlike Bakura and possibly Malik, Noe likes Shayna...She protects her in any possible way...Noe was like a sister to her, even though she's a yami like Malik and Bakura, Noe has a heart...A few times she has saved Ryou from Bakura's wrath.

The girls headed for the stairs as they heard yelling. Ryou and Bakura going at it as usual, but what about. They casually started to walk down the stairs as Noe watched Bakura strike Ryou's face. She darted down just as Bakura raised his hand again ready to strike.

"I don't think so..." Noe grabbed his arm. "We may be alike Bakura, but never strike Ryou again or I will personally kill you..." her purplish-blue eyes were like fire.

Bakura took his arm away from her. "Who in this fuckin' world would like their hikari?"

"I do for one and I happen to like yours as well...It's not every day I like 2 hikari's and you know that...I mean come on now...I did get you another Millennium item?" she grabbed the front of his pants, pulling his crotch close to hers and her lips were at his ear. "And if you let me, I can try and get you the Millennium puzzle...Just leave little Yugi to me. You know I can do it, Bakura."


	5. 2 Yamis

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

It was now the following day...Shayna had gone to school, leaving Noe home as she promised. There was no way in hell Noe was wearing that damn school uniform again... She sat on the couch legs tucked under, her sphagetti strap falling lightly over her shoulder. She wore a red glittery midriff top with a short red skirt. She flipped through the channels, finding nothing on at all. Noe set the remote down finding the afternoon news on. Maybe there's some destruction in another part of the world.

Her head looked down to see what time it was, a hand brushed her long Orange hair away from her neck and lips touched her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. "See anything you like?"

The lips kissed her earlobe now. "That I do, my dear Queen Thief..." The voice belonged to Bakura. Ryou gave him the okay to say home as well.

Noe turned her body to fully get the view of Bakura, her right leg slipped off the couch, allowing him now to be between her legs. "What are you going to do my dear King Thief?" a wicked smile appeared on her face now as she watched Bakura lean in for a kiss.

"Ryou, what happened to your face?" asked Joey.

"Nothing..." he looked down at his food.

"Looks like Bakura..." laughed Malik.

Ryou touched his left eye. It was still sore from yesterday, but he was lucky that Noe had stopped him. He knew Bakura wanted to strike again, but Noe whispered something into his ear that made him stop and he didn't know what it was. 'Could it be that Millennium Item I found in Bakura's bag.' he thought. 'How on earth did he get it?' the thoughts just kept coming. He never told Shayna that's why Bakura attacked him like he did.

"Where's Bakura? He usually loves tormenting the other students at lunch time?" Tristan said.

"He stayed home with Noe...They both weren't feeling well today." Shayna cut in. She knew Ryou didn't want to talk, so, she put a comforting hand on his back.

"Well, for one I'm glad...I don't think Noe likes me very much?" spoke up Tea.

"Don't worry, Tea she doesn't like anybody..." Shayna said. 'I don't even like you...How can Ryou stand her.' she thought.

As Shayna drank her soda, she noticed a piece of crumpled paper landed right in front of her. She got it open and read it...

"I know Noe is your Yami...She told me...Where did she come from...

Malik"

Shayna raised her head and stared straight at him. 'Must've been when we were walking home.' she thought. She gave him a quick nod saying she'll tell him. Shayna has heard about Malik and knew what he would do if she didn't tell him, but then again if Malik did harm her in anyway, Noe would kick his ass if he did that.

"I wonder how Noe is doing anyways." cut in Tristan.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth as his hands clawed at her skirt, getting it off. A smile grew on his face as he saw she wore no panties. Her hands were busy unzipping his pants. She already unbuttoned it and only had the zipper to go...They both did enjoy rough sex...Being tied to a bed, chains, whips, toys...You name it they loved it in their sex times...But this time was precious for them both...It has been months since they last did it...

Bakura bit her lower lip as he pulled away from the heated kiss. "By Ra, I want your body..." he tore open his own shirt tossing it to the floor.

Noe touched her lip and noticed a bit of blood. "You don't have to leave a mark on me love." she stared at him.

"I want to be in you..." he told her as he went to lean in for another kiss, but she put her right index finger over his mouth.

"Sit back, my lord." her voice seductive now and she saw Bakura lean back. Her hands went straight for his pants, that were now unzipped and she pulled them down. This was great he wore no underwear and she slowly spread his legs a little more. She only had her lacy black bra on.

"What are you planning, my lady?" he asked.

She just smiled and her head disappeared...Before he knew it a moan escaped his mouth as he felt her tongue roaming over the head of his member and his hands gripped the couch. Noe now took in his full length, sucking away...His head lulled back in pleasure and then she was done...He hasn't even released yet..Now she sat next too him, her left knee between his legs, her right on the other side and her womanly regin setting on his thigh.

"How do ya feel, my lord." she nipped his ear.

"I'm so close...Finish me off..." he begged.

Noe's left hand trailed down his chest, her mouth sucking on his neck and finally her hand reached his member. She heard a moan as her hand wrapped around the quivering memeber...Right when she started pumping it, she sucked harder on his neck. The faster she pumped Bakura, the harder she bit his neck. He bit her lip to claim her, she'll do the same just in a different spot.

"Noe..." he moaned. Bakura's back arched to the pleasure that filled his body and he started to thrust up in motion with her hand. By Ra he was so close to releasing...It was building up...

Noe bit into Bakura's neck...Her hand worked feverishly on him as she noticed he was thrusting along with her. "Come my lord..." she breathed in his ear and then went back to biting his neck.

"Oh, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooe..." Bakura moaned as he released on her hand.

Noe licked up the blood that lightly poured from his neck, where she bit him.

Bakura, who was still hot and bothered, roughly grabbed Noe slamming her back on the couch cushion and he moved between her legs. He gave her no time to prepare and slammed his member into her womanly regin. He heard a moan escape her mouth.

"My lord..." she moaned, as her legs wrapped around his waists, helping him go further inside her. She felt the blood from Bakura's neck drip on her chest. It was a good thing she had on a black bra. Bakura was too busy to even ravish her nipples.

Bakura's head went back as he shoved his member deeper into her moist cavern...Moan after moan escaping her mouth and he felt her nails scratch his back, but that didn't bother him. They've had rougher sex before, to where they actually hurt each other.

Noe felt herlsef so close to release...Bakura was the only who could do that. Hell, all he's gotta do is look at her and she releases juices...There was just something she loved about him...Her body convulsed in such pleasure as she felt that Bakura was so close to her spot. Her nails now making blood seep up form his back. Her back arched up. "BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she moaned as she released.

Bakura released at the sametime and collasped over her. Both of them out of breath now and his head placed between her breasts. Listening to her racing heart start to slow down. The blood still seeping from the scratches on his back. Her fingers entwined in his hair as they both laid on the couch. Still dizzy from the exotic pleasure they both relished upon each other...


	6. Meet Seto

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

School was out...Shayna was glad...She missed Noe and knew she lied...Her yami-sama was not sick...She wanted to stay home and so did Bakura...That was good, coz, Ryou didn't feel like being around him anyways...As she walked with Ryou, Atemu, Tea, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Joey and Tristan a limo pulled up. A young man came out, in black pants with straps, a black shirt and a white coat.

"There you are Ryou..." he said.

"Kaiba." Ryou smiled as he walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Kaiba looked at Ryou and kissed his cheek where he saw the mark left. "That bastard Bakura hit you again?"

"Yeah...He would've done it again, if it wasn't for Shayna's..." Ryou paused. Kaiba didn't know much about Yami's, so, how was he to explain Noe... "For Shayna's sister, Noe..."

"Whose this Shayna and did you say Noah?" Kaiba questioned.

"I'm Shayna...Her name is spelled N...o..e." she smiled.

"Shayna, this is Seto Kaiba...He's my boyfriend..." Ryou told her.

"So, this is the guy you've told me about...Nice to meet you." Shayna smiled again.

"Hi..." replied Seto. "Come on Ryou..." he took his hand and led him into the limo.

"See you later, Shayna..." called Ryou.

"Okay..." she looked at the others.

"I gotta go now..." said Tea.

"We'll walk with you..." Tristan pulled Joey along.

"Yugi and I must go as well..." Atemu told Shayna.

"Looks like it's just you, me and Malik." Marik looked at her.

"Good...Now I can learn where Noe comes from." Malik said.

"Where Noe comes from?" asked Marik.

"Marik, Noe-sama is my Yami..." she started to walk with them both.

"She is?" he looked at her.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch, Ryou..." Seto ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.

"Don't worry about it...Noe is taking care of it...She can handle Bakura..." he told him.

"Nobody lays a hand on anything that belongs to me...That means you..." he roughly kissed Ryou.

Ryou allowed Seto to take the advantage. He knew where they were going...They were going to pick up his brother Mokuba, but he wanted Seto badly. He felt Seto's tongue meet his and that just drove him crazy. He watched as Seto broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck. "Seto..." moaned Ryou.

Seto's hands went straight to Ryou's pants...Unbuttoning them and then unzipping...Pulling htem down just a little to where Ryou's member was exposed. Seto's tongue ran over the tip making Ryou quiver under him. Then took the member into his mouth, sucking on it. Moans escaping Ryou's mouth and as Seto took the whole member in.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetooooooooo..." his name came out a moan from his mouth. His hands were going through Seto's hair. "Make me release for you, Kaiba."

Seto proceed to suck harder on Ryou...He knew he was about to release...Seto felt the limo start to slow down...Ryou gripped the leather seat nearing his release and then His warm released filled Seto's mouth and happily swallowed all of Ryou. "We're here...Fix yourself up..."

"That's where Noe comes from..." said Marik.

"Yes...She was sealed up inside for 5,000...It was the sametime when Yugi got the Millennium Puzzle...I heard about that from Ryou..." she told them.

"Well, Malik and I better go...Ishizu doesn't like it when we are late getting home from school." Marik smiled.

"Bye, Marik..." she smiled.

"She likes you...I don't know why I care to tell you that..." Malik told him.

"I like her too..." Marik told him. "Do you think anyone else knows where Noe comes from?"

"Do you think I care, Marik?" growled Malik. "How pathetic can you be..."

"Shut up, Malik..." Marik yelled.

"Noe, Bakura...I'm home..." Shayna stopped as she saw Bakura shirtless on the couch, his eyes closed, Noe's hands rubbing his chest and slight moans coming from his mouth.

Noe was behind him...Her tongue roaming over the scratches that she left on his back. The blood was dried yes, but that never stopped them before...Nobody knows how dangerous they can get when it comes to sex, but Shayna did once see them doing something.

"Noe..." Shayna said.

"Go away..." she snapped.

"Ryou will be home soon...I don't think he wants to see our 2 yami's having sex." she told her.

"The sex is done...I'm just caring for Bakura now.." Noe's head popped up over his right shoulder.

Shayna walked over. "Oh my...Bakura doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

"Pain is pleasure...You should remmeber how we work, hikari." he glared at her.

Noe licked his neck of where she bit him. "Don't even think about striking my hikari, King Thief...Or I will make you hurt even more later..."

"Is that a promise to hurt me later?" Bakura slowly put his shirt on without buttoning it up.

Noe was still in her lacy black bra, but put on her tank top that she wore before. "Only if you promise not strike my hikari?"

"I won't lay a hand on her." his lips grabbed hers, biting her lower lip in the exact same place he did before. "I'm going to shower..."

"You know, the 2 of you are sick...How can you even like pain in such a manner?" asked Shayna.

"I've told you about the past with me and Bakura, Shayna-chan...Pain is enduses the pleasure for me and him...Give Bakura a knife to use on me, I'll be all over him...But I can't expect you to know how that would work..." Noe got off the couch. "Even though I told Bakura I'd hurt him later...It's my turn to be hurt...By the way...I know we share a room, but you may wanna bunk with Ryou tonight..." with that said Noe walked off up the stairs.


	7. Ishizu

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

"Ishizu we're home..." called Marik.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Malik mumbeled.

"Be nice...Since your living under her roof." he replied.

"Brother...How was your day?" Ishizu Ishtar smiled.

"It was good...I want you to meet this new girl..." Marik set his book bag down. "She moved into town not too long ago, her name is Shayna and is Ryou's best friend."

"She sounds nice..." Ishizu told him.

"I like her yami myself.." Malik spoke up.

"Yami? This girl has a yami?" Ishizu was puzzeled.

"Her name is Noe...The one thing is that she doesn't come from a Millennium item..." Marik spoke before Malik could again. "Malik likes her, but he doesn't understand that she's taken..."

"And who is she taken by?" asked Ishizu.

"Bakura...They have like an ancient Egyptian past...Not sure how they know each other though." he was puzzeled about that.

"You said her name is Noe?" she was thinking.

"Yeah...Have you heard of her before sister?" he asked her.

"This should be good..." laughed Malik.

"Yes...I have done research about my past actually and I have read about that name...Does she have long orange hair and purplish-blue eyes?" she asked him.

"Yes...How do you know?" he was amazed.

Noe was brushing her long orange hair, looking in the mirror till she got a feeling. Hands caressed her bare shoulders. She wore only a towel right now for Noe just got out of the shower. She smiled at the touch and could see the reflection in the mirror.

"Something wrong?" he kissed her neck.

"Something has awaken inside of me Bakura...I felt her...How can she be alive after 5,000 years?" questioned Noe.

"Hmmm..." he put his arms around her toweled waist. "Don't worry about that now...You promised to hurt me..."

She faced him now...Their crotches touching and Noe could feel that Bakura was getting excited. He was shirtless with only black pants on, his back still hurt a bit to have a shirt over it, she could tell. Noe's left hand went up and down his right arm. He was truly amazing...As a thief and a exotic sex god...She wanted him more now, but had to just leave it alone for a few more hours. "I know I promised, but I hurt you eariler..With my nails scratching your back and the blood seeping up from those scratches."

"Oh..." he said. Bakura grinded his crotch into her. "That gets me all fired up..."

"Hurt me, Bakura..." Noe's head went back thinking of the painful pleasure that he can endure on her.

"After the hikari's go to bed, my Queen...I'lll put you in such pain then..." Bakura's left hand grabbed her face tightly, making her whimper. Bakura so often liked to hear Noe whimper and his mouth claimed hers...Catching it in a bruising kiss. He pressed harder against her lips...Once again making her whimper in pleasure and he felt her hands cup his ass.

"Shayna, Bakura, Noe..." Ryou closed the door.

"In here..." called Shayna.

"Where is Noe and Bakura?" he asked.

"Upstairs...I think she is attending to his back..." Shayna handed him a glass of milk.

"What happened to my Yami's back?" he sipped his milk.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked.

"Something tells me no, but tell me anyways." he sat down.

"Well, you know how a few months ago when we last saw each other and Bakura was with you..." Shayna saw him nod. "You know how our dads went to work, it was just me, you and the yamis and um, well, they wnet to their room, we heard all that moaning and yelling Hurt me..." she was cut off.

"I get it...I get it, Shayna..." he laughed. "They had their rough sex and Noe hurt Bakura?"

"Yeah...She scratched his back..It was caked with dry blood..." she sat down at the table. "Seto seems interesting..."

"Who'd a thought he liked me..." Ryou told her. "What's for dinner...I'm starving..."

"I'm fixing chili...Oh by the way, you and I are bunking tonight..." Shayna smiled.

"Let me guess...Bakura hasn't been hurt enough..." he watched her get up and followed.

"Noe says it's her turn..." she stirred the chilli.


	8. It's You

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

* * *

"Bakura..." Noe moaned. She and Bakura were on her bed...Noe and Shayna share a room with 2 beds. Noe made sure her bed was big enough to fit 2 people...Mainly her and Bakura...

"I decided to take you up on your offer, my thief queen." he kissed her neck.

"Hurt me, king thief..." she told him.

Bakura smiled and brought something out. "You like it?"

"Bakura that looks like the one you had all those years ago..." Noe was amazed.

In Bakura's hand, was a dagger...The blade a nice shinning silver, why the hilt was golden with jewels around it. He put the blade flat against her womanly regin and led it up over her stomach. He saw her eyes close as she enjoyed the feel of it. "Where shall I start, love...Maybe a nice cut on the stomach..." he lightly roamed the blade over her ftoned stomach. "Or maybe one of your arms or your back..." then he smiled. "I know where..." he moved the blade to the curve of her neck on the left side. Making the dagger pierce her porcelain skin and made a cut. Not too big...Just enough to have blood pour out.

Noe winced at the cut, but it felt good. She and Bakura did sometimes take it a little too far with this dangerous intoxicating move. Bakura 5,000 years ago made a cut a little to deep and nearly lost her. Noe watched as Bakura lowered his face to her neck and start licking up the blood. A moan escaped her mouth as he sucked on it now. "Mmmm..Bakura..." she moaned.

He pulled his head back, positioning himself between her legs. They both were fully naked, his erection pressing against her regin. "What shall I do now..." he looked at her. 'Where to cut now...' he thought. Bakura took the dagger making a slightly more deep cut...This time on her right wrist. He heard her moan in pain...People would think they were sick and they were. Once again he licked the cut and sucked on it...Listening to her moan in pain was making him harder.

"Stop the teasing my lord..." she took her right hand and placed it open against the the sharp. "Go ahead, Bakura...Work the blade up...Cut my hand..."

He gave a wicked smile and did as she wanted. Her moan of pain came out...The blade dripped of blood along with her hand. Feeling to plunge inside her, Bakura put the dagger down, entwining his fingers with hers, as his hand pressed against the cut on her right hand, she moaned in pain and pleasure as Bakura shoved his erection inside of her.

"Oh...By Ra, Bakura..." she moaned as he started to push.

Ryou placed a pillow over his ears. "Can't they ever be quiet?"

"You know how they get..." replied Shayna.

"Why can't they make love like Seto and myself..." he said.

"Because they're not like you and Seto...Remember she is sadistic like him...And your lucky she likes you..." Shayna tried to ignore them. "Ryou, can I aak you a question."

"Sure..Anything to get my mind off of those 2 Yamis..." he sat up.

"Does Marik have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Ryou smiled at her.

"I like him." she admitted.

"I say go for it...He could like you back..." he smiled.

"Harder Bakura..." Noe moaned. The pain on her hand got more intense as he pressed harder against it. His pushing became hard thrusting and her legs spreading even more for Bakura. Noe's head went back and she bit her lip.

Bakura was making grunting sounds as he proceed to thrust even harder this time...They both enjoyed pain and he always gave it to her in her woman regin...Their breathing heavy now as he went faster...Bakura was nearing his end...He heard Noe moan in pain and pleasure...

"Oh..." her orgasims were getting the best of her...Her body quivering underneath his and her end was nearing as well. "Ba..." was all she could moan out.

"Noe...Noe..." calling her name was getting louder. "NOE..."

"BAKURA..." they moaned each others name as they released.

Bakura laid over her body, listening to her racing heart. He looked at his hand covered in blood. "We must becareful...I don't think we want what happened last time." he licked his hand.

"No we don't..." she caressed his face. "I truly love you Bakura...Name the first Millennium Item you want me to try and get for you."

"Let's go with the Puzzle, like you said before...The Pharaoh has his own body, so, his connection with Yugi won't be lost."Bakura sat up now.

Noe sat up, kissing and nipping at his right shoulder. "You named it, I will work my magic on Little Yugi...Then I can have Malik give me the Millennium Rod...He has the hots for me you know..."

"I know...But your mine...You have the cut to prove it." he held up her hand.

"I'm addicted to you, my lord...Not the other psychopath..." she smiled.

Noe walked gently down the stairs...Her hand and wrist were wrapped from last night's event with Bakura and dreaded going to school...For one, she is right handed, 2 she hates the uniform that the girls wear still, but she did over hear Ryou say that Duke Devlin was coming to school and Noe does not like him.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was morning yelling...She sighed...Ryou must've been caught once again checking out Bakura's bag with the second Millennium item she got for him. She heard Shayna's voice now.

"Don't even think about striking me, Bakura..." yelled Shayna.

Noe growled and hurried into the kitchen. With her left hand she grabbed Bakura's wrist, digging her nails into him. "I told you...Not to strike my hikari, King Thief...Did you forget that little conversation?"

Bakura closed his eyes...Nothing like a little morning hurt. "I forgot..." he said.

"I was only protecting Ryou, yami-sama..." Shayna's voice was pleading.

"Someone's at the door..." Noe walked out, licking her fingers...The taste of Bakura's blood was intoxicating to her. She heard Ryou right behind her as well.

"I got it..." Ryou turned the knob. "Hey, Marik..."

"Hi, Ryou...I came to see you if you all wanted a ride? Ishizu is waiting..." he said.

"Yeah...Shayna, Bakura, Marik is here to take us to school." Ryou grabbed his bag.

"What happened to your hand, Noe?" Marik asked. "And your wrist?"

"Just a little accident cutting something..." she watched as Bakura came, placing a hand around her waist as they went outside.

They saw a girl step out...She had long black hair and blue eyes...Noe stared at her...Before she could say a word, Marik spoke up.

"Ishizu, this is Shayna and this is Noe..." he introduced them.

"You're the girl that my brother had mentioned...Nice to meet you." said Ishizu.

"Nice to meet you too..." smiled Shayna.

"I'll walk..." Noe abruptly announced.

"I'll walk with her..." said Bakura.

They watched as the others got into the car and drove off. Noe walked ahead of Bakura and he quickly caught up to her. Neither one said a word as they walked, getting close to school. Bakura grabbed her upper right arm and spun her around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's her Bakura...It's that bitch...She's the one I felt...The one that had awaken that spot inside of me..." she was angry now.

"We'll talk about that later." he told her and they both walked into school


	9. Once Again Duke

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

* * *

Noe couldn't stop thinking about Ishizu...She clutched her right hand together causing the pain to shoot from it, but it didn't bother her. Others would think she is crazy for hating someone she just met, but they don't know the half of it and only Bakura knew it all to well.

She was excused from doing any writing in class,m since she was rigth handed and could hardly hold a pen or pencil. Which that was okay with her, since she hated school anyways and she of course has her own body. The only good thing about school days was knowing that her love was with her.

"Noe-sama..." said Shayna grabbing her arm. "What is wrong? You were slightly rude to Ishizu this morning."

"Nothing...Now let me go." snapped Noe.

"No..Not till you tell me what's bothering you." Shayna insisted.

"Shayna-chan, unhand me now...You may be my hikari, I may even like you, but that would not stop me on having Bakura send you to the Shadow Realm so fast." she was angry.

Shayna let go. She heard once that Ryou got sent there and never wanted to go there herself. This was the first time she truly saw Noe this angry. Is what she learned from Noe coming true? She heard from her about her past, but Bakura had a better view of that.

They joined the others for lunch..Noe sitting on Bakura's lap as he kissed her neck...Neither one caring who saw. Noe as well gave Yugi some glances...Mainly when he wasn't looking at her, like he was doing. 'Does he know my plan? No...The only one who knew my plan, was Bakura...' she thought. But Ryou...He saw the second Millennium item that is now in Bakura's possession...Ryou doesn't know how he got it though. There is only one thing that Ryou doesn't know about her and neither does her hikari...The one who knew of her secret was Bakura.

"Something troubling you, my queen?" whispered Bakura.

Noe stared into his eyes. "No...Everything is fine...Can't we ditch, Bakura?" she traced his lips with her index finger.

"Noe, are you okay?" asked Tea.

She glared at her. 'Never interrupt me and Bakura when we were are busy...' she thought. "My hand and wrist hurts is all, Tea..."

"Maybe you should go home..." said Marik.

"I could..." Noe looked at Yugi. 'But then I couldn't put my plan in thought for little Yugi.' she thought and smiled to herself.

"Shayna, Ishizu is picking me and Malik up after school, want a ride?" aksed Marik.

She looked at Noe. She really likes Marik, but she should really help Noe take care of her wrist and hand and then again, they did have a little fit before joining everyone for lunch. "Sure Marik."

Bakura slipped his hand into his pocket and slowly brought something out. He tucked it into the sleeve of his school jacket and slowly with the end of it touched Noe's right side. Bakura watched as her eyes closed and he knew that she knew what he had snuck in with him.

Noe put her lips against his ear. "You're just asking for it aren't you, Bakura?"

"Looks like I'm not the asking for it." he replied back pressing into her.

"Noe, you okay?" asked Duke.

She whipped her head around and glared at him. "What I do on Bakura's lap is not of your concern."

"She told you..." laughed Malik. He only showed up, coz, he knew Noe would be going to school. It hasn't quite caught up to Malik that Noe belongs to Bakura...She always has and always will.

"Malik, shut up." whispered Marik.

Shayna happened to look towards Bakura and Noe and she saw what Bakura had in his hand. She watched as Bakura's free hand lift up Noe's shirt and what was in his hand disappeared under the shirt. Shayna quickly looked away, because hse didn't want to witness that.

"So, Shayna care to go out sometime?" asked Duke.

"What? Uh...No thanks..." she smiled.

Ryou smiled as well. Shayna likes Marik and nobody else knows. Well, Noe may know, but Ryou was uncertain, since the only one she has spent all her time with was Bakura. Maybe they were making up for old times, coz, it has been months since they last saw each other.

Noe's lips were at Bakura's left ear as she moaned into it...She had felt the knife pierce her side and Bakura moved it up. She nipped his ear as he proceed it...Both didn't want to finish the school day and apparently getting all hot and bothered will get them to leave. She felt the knife leave her side and only felt the blood start to trickle down. She leaned her head against Bakura's head. Noe felt a bit dizzy...He must've cut just a little too deep.

"Noe are you okay?" asked Atemu.

"Mmmm." she looked his way. "I'm fine."

"Noe, you're bleeding..." Shayna looked and saw the blood seep through her pink coat. "Bakura we must get her to the school nurse."

Bakura picked her up and carried her. Finally they would leave school.

"Shayna how's Noe doing?" asked Yugi.

"She's going to be fine...Bakura took her home." she told him.

"I assume they do not know how Bakura and Noe can get?" asked Ryou.

"They need not to know, Ryou...That thing that they do is nobody else's concern." Shayna looked at him.

"Ah, yes...But they really must becareful or else one of them could be lost." he replied to her.

"I know, Ryou..." Shayna looked at the floor.

"Shayna, can I walk you home?" Duke came round a corner.

"Ummm...I suppose so, Duke." she said.

"Great..." he smiled.

"Marik can I speak with you?" asked Ryou.

"Of course." he looked at Malik. "Behave walking with Yugi and everyone."

"I can't promise a thig you know that." he smiled.

Marik groaned as he walked beside Ryou. "Why are our Yamis so evil?"

"I don't know, Marik...Yugi has the only good one." Ryou rold him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Shayna...She really likes you." said Ryou.

"Is that why she turned Duke down and didn't really want him to walk her home?" he asked.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Noe, however doesn't like me." Marik gave a lsight laugh.

"She doesn't like anybody...I'm sure she doesn't even like Seto..." Ryou told him.

"She only likes Bakura..." Marik mentioned.


	10. My Hikari

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

* * *

"How are you feeling my love?" asked Bakura.

"I'm feeling better, my love." Noe smiled. "I don't think we'll be getting sexual anytime soon."

"That won't stop us." he told her.

"But Shayna will...You know she and sweet little Ryou will keep us apart sexually till my side is better." she studied his brown eyes. "You will not touch my hikari."

"I wasn't thinking of it." he replied leaning in for a kiss.

Noe caressed his face. "My thief king...This will give me plenty of time to work out the plans to take the Mellinum Puzzle from little Yugi."

"Yes...I already have 2 Mellinnium items...The Puzzle will make 3. I am so close to having all 7 items..." he roughly took Noe's face and kissed her.

"Thank you for walking me home Duke...You really didn't have to." Shayna said.

"It was my pleasure..." Duke leaned into kiss Shayna, wrapping his left arm around her slender waist, holding Shayna very close to him.

"Stop, please..." Shayna begged.

Duke ignored her begging and proceed to roam unde rher little blue skirt. He wanted to have sex and didn't care where it was. He continued to ignore Shayna's cries. Duke thought since he was here I might as well get something.

Noe broke away from Bakura and sat up. "Shayna-chan is in trouble..." she swung her legs over.

"Where are you going?" Bakura watched her move slowly to the bedroom door.

"My hikari is in trouble, Bakura. Give me the dagger." she held out her hand.

Bakura took it out and gave it to her. "Can I watch?"

"Of course...It wouldn't be any fun threatening him if your not watching..." Noe went out the door first and Bakura followed closely behind.

"Duke, stop it..." Shayna hit his arm.

Duke had already unbuttoned her white top and proceed to unzip his pants. He kissed her neck and didn't seem to notice the door. His head went back, as he felt a hand pull him by the hair and he felt something cold at his throat.

"Shayna-chan, go inside." Noe ordered.

"Yes, Noe-sama." she put her bag before her and darted past Bakura.

"Looks look like Yugi's pathetic friend was doing something bad." he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Don't you ever come near her again...I knew I didn't like you, Devlin...You touch Shayna again and I swear I will kill you...Just ask Ryou...He has witnessed how bad I can be to whoever touches her when she does not wish to be touched...Never bring your filth here again..." Noe shoved him

"This coming from someone who is already hurt." said Duke.

"I wouldn't under estimate her, Devlin...You don't know what Noe is made of...I've had the pleasure of seeing everything...Now, run along before she decides to hurt you now..." Bakura put an arm around Noe's neck and they both walked inside.

"Thank you Noe..." Shayna walked downstairs now, in denim pants and a blue short sleeved top.

"Told you I didn't like him." Noe gently sat down on the couch. "I must say...I like Hikari Marik better than Duke."

"I hate em all..." growled Bakura.

"Don't worry, soon you'll have all 7 Millennium Items, love...I just got to locate the eye..." she told him.

"I gave it to Kaiba...He must still have it..." he replied.

"I tried to get away from Duek, but he held me so tightly..." Shayna sat next to her Yami.

"He won't bother you anymore." Noe told her.

"Big brother..." said a voice.

"What is it, Mokuba..." Seto didn't look up from his laptop.

"You and Ryou just came right in...I didn't have time to say hi..." Mokuba looked around. "Where is Ryou?"

"He's in the bathroom...Go now Mokuba...I have work to do..." he said.

"Okay, Seto..." Mokuba turned around and left the room.

Seto's head went back. "Ryou..." he moaned.

The whole time Mokuba was in the room, Ryou on his knees sucking on Seto. His tongue moving slowly over the tip of Seto's member. Ryou was surprised that Seto kept quiet with no moaning or reaction why Mokuba was here. Seto's hands ran through Ryou's hair as he moaned softly. He continued to go to town on Seto.

"Ryouuuuuuuuu.." Seto moaned as he released into Ryou's mouth.

"Feel better, Seto?" Ryou looked up at him.

"That I do..." he grabbed his face, pulling him up and roughly kissed him.

"I better go...I never told Shayna I was coming over here." Ryou straightened up his outfit as he watched Seto zip up his pants.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi rushed into his room out of breath.

"Aibou what is it?" he asked.

"I just got a phone call...One of the Millennium items has been stolen from Shadi..." he took a deep breath.

"What? The Millennium Key has been stolen?" he stared at Yugi. "But how? Shadi's body was destroyed by Bakura and only his spirit was around."

"I don't know...It's a puzzle..." Yugi finally caught his breath.

"Hmmm...It couldn't be Bakura...There's no way he could steal an item even from a spirit and even with the Millennium Ring..."

"What about Noe?" Yugi asked.

"Noe?" Atemu looked at Yugi. "No, she couldn't have..." then his violet eyes went wide. "No...It can't be..."

"Pharaoh..." Yugi waved his hand in front of him. "Are you all right."

"Yugi, I just remembered something from my past..." he stared at Yugi.

"What is it?" Yugi sat next to him.


	11. Half The Truth

Title: The Bracelet

By: Ariana

Pairings: Shayna/Marik, Noe/Bakura, Mokuba/Yugi, Seto/Ryou

Characters: Shayna, Noe, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, Het, Anal, Oral, Solo

Beta: SakuraSango She's the only one I trust to read my fics

Summary: Ryou's childhood friend Shayna comes into townand she's brought someone...Who is this girl, who shares the same hair color and eyes as she? Ryou knows all about her...Why is this girl so friendly with Yami Bakura as well? And what is this about a mysterious bracelet? Is this girl a Yami like Atemu, Bakura and Malik? All the questions will be revealed...How will everyone handle it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I'm just a fan...I only own Noe, SakuraSango owns Shayna and we both own the bracelet...

Author's Note: Her name is Noah, it is just spelled with an e at the end...I thought it would make a really cool girl's name, so, I did it...The bracelet is not a Millennium item...I just wanted to say that before you go on reading this...Because the bracelet does fit Noe, but as I said it's not a Millennium item...By the way, Yami Marik is Malik and Marik is Marik...

* * *

"Ishizu something wrong?" asked a male voice.

"Odion...I'm fine..." she replied.

"It's the girl isn't it..." Odion said.

"What girl?" she asked.

"I heard from Marik about the girl he likes and her other half, Noe, I believe her name was." he told her.

"There is something familiar about her...Her hair, eyes, name...I just cannot put my finger on it...How can I know her, since I just met her?" Ishizu was puzzled.

"I am sure it will come to you...Malik seems to be in love with Noe...But Marik tells me she's involved." he looked at her.

"Yes, Marik told me the samething..." the thought of Noe lingered in the back of her mind. 'How do I know her?' she asked herself.

"Tell me, Ryou..." Noe plupped down on the couch putting her legs on Ryou's lap.

"Tell you what?" he replied.

"Marik's sister...Tell me of her." Noe stared at him. "You know I can make you tell me, if you don't." she was kind of threatening him.

"Well...Her name is Ishizu...She's from Egypt and oh, she's the reincarnation of some Priestess..." he shrugged.

"Priestess?" she questioned.

"Yeah..Her name was Isis I think..." he looked at her. "You okay, Noe?"

Noe had gone completely white...Almost like Ryou had mentioned a ghost. "I'm fine..." she suddenly stood up. "I have to go do something for Bakura."

Ryou watched as Noe ran upstairs. He knew what was wrong...Once he had asked Bakura of Noe and he told him everything about her. Except about where her soul was for 5,000 years. And the way she now acted puzzled him.

Upstairs...Noe had hers and Shayna's bedroom door closed. "Now, little Yugi you will bring me the Millennium Puzzle..." she laughed. "Let's see the Pharaoh stop you now..."

Bakura wanted the Puzzle next and then the eye...Noe loves Bakura and will help him get the items...She already got the Key from Shadi...That was easy for her, but getting the eye will be difficult. Seto Kaiba is not an easy man to steal something from. Bakura once stole Mokuba's soul, but stealing the Millennium eye is totally different.

"Sweet little Yugi...So innocent...So naive...Soon you will be giving me the Puzzle to add to Bakura's collection...The Pharaoh can't help you..." she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "The Pharaoh can't help you with what I am about to do..."

"Yugi, stop flipping through the channels so fast." said Atemu.

"Sorry...I am just so bored...Mokuba is grounded for 3 weeks...I have nothing to do..." he leaned back on the couch.

"Maybe he shouldn't have snuck into that rated R movie...He is too young to see those.." Atemu grabbed the remote.

"Now that was Bakura's fault...He dared Mokuba to do it..." Yugi argued.

Atemu started to flip through the channels as Yugi sat there.

Yugi... the voice spoke inside his head and startled him.

Yugi looked around. Atemu was right here, but it wasn't his voice...This was a girl's voice.

Listen to me, Yugi...Bring me the Millennium Puzzle...

'No...I need sleep.' he thought.

Your mind isn't playing tricks on you, little Yugi...You now belong to me and will do as I say... she said.

'No...' he thought again.

Close your eyes Yugi...

He did as her voice said. He tried not too, but he felt tired.

Good boy...Now as your eyes open you will be my mind slave Yugi...I know you know my voice...Get the Millennium Puzzle and bring it to me... she ordered him.

His eyes opened...There was a blank look in them now. Standing up he went to his room. Atemu sat there puzzled. Usually Yugi told him he was leaving. Setting down the remote, Atemu got up and stood waiting for Yugi. Finally he saw him.

"Yugi give me the Millennium Puzzle..." Atemu saw it in his hand.

"This does not belong to us..." Yugi said.

'This isn't Yugi.' he thought. He could tell from Yugi's voice. "Yugi, snap out of it..." Atemu shook him, but nothing.

"The Puzzle doesn't belong with us, Pharaoh..." came Yugi's voice again.

'Someone must be controlling his mind...' Atemu figured it out. 'But hwo could it be?' "Who is in Yugi's head?" he asked.

"My dear sweet Pharaoh..." it was a girl's voice.

Atemu gasped. "It can't be..."

"Yes...I have control of little Yugi's mind and he does as I say...Now move before I have Yugi harm you..." she said.

"No...Get out of my aibou's head now..." he demanded.

"I don't think so, Pharaoh...The Puzzle belongs to Bakura and he shall have it..." Yugi's hand was raised and smacked Atemu across the face.

He fell back onto the floor and watched as Yugi walked away. "No..." he yelled and tackled Yugi's body. This wasn't Yugi anymore, but the girl controlling him.

Yugi wrestled with Atemu on the floor, but that ended shortly as Atemu elbowed Yugi in the ribs and was able to grab the Puzzle. Holding it up before Yugi's blank looking eyes, Atemu called for it's power to rid his mind of the controller.

Sitting back, he watched as Yugi's eyes closed. He hoped he was wrong about the voice he heard, but memories of his days as Pharaoh came flooding back and the voice went with the figure he saw. Now Atemu knew he was right...The voice that came from Yugi's mouth did indeed belong to her.


End file.
